


Princess

by starrynightfantasies



Series: In Clone Love and War [9]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Clone Prince, Gen, Loki - Freeform, Loki's POV, One-Shot, Prince Loki, Princess - Freeform, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: The Prince is fretting over his baby girl.





	Princess

Princess

She was perfect; a goddess whose otherworldly beauty transcended every realm Loki had ever known. Her tiny cries and sweet babbles made him feel more alive than he’d ever felt. The way her plump pink cheeks turned bright blue and her eyes blazed crimson when she was feeling irritated by the sub-par mortal world she already ruled, the way she squeezed his finger while she slept, and the way she buried her face against his chest-- she had turned him inside out. The greatest villain of all time had been toppled off of his mantle by a mere half-mortal baby girl, and he’d happily let her do it. 

People always assumed that he feared becoming his father-  _ either _ of them. But Loki knew he wouldn’t abandon his child, and he knew he wasn’t capable of treating her as Odin had treated him. As Loki gazed at his newborn baby girl sound asleep in her cradle, he had only one true fear for her- that she would inherit his darkness; his deep, never ending melancholy. 

The humans claimed it was a sign of intelligence, but he knew better. His mother had been the most brilliant woman he’d ever known and she was perfectly stable. No, his imbalanced mind was something else; something he’d never been able to conquer even after many centuries of hidden battles. His self-loathing knew no bounds. He’d been put down by many people in his long life- people he loved, people he hated, and people who barely knew him- but  _ no one _ had ever spoken to him with the venom he flung at himself inside his own head. 

The thought of his daughter suffering the same affliction made his stomach clench. He dropped to his knees and slipped his hands between the wooden bars on her cradle; his head hanging low. Gently caressing her soft hair so as not to wake her from her slumber, he vowed to make absolutely certain she knew her worth. He promised himself he would show her that no matter what her troubled mind might tell her, she was his little Princess. She was the most beautiful, perfect gift he’d ever received. 

  
  



End file.
